Ceroro, I want Mum and Dad, de arimasu!
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: My first Keroro fic. Garuru Platoon has a new member, he's not just the youngest Keorn Force, but also an old Kiruru experiment. The most weirdest of all, he is Garuru and Pururu's adopted son! GaruruxPururu, little K66 x Moris and D66 x Koyuki pairings.
1. Shock in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first Keroro-fic, so don't flame on me instead give me reviews as giving me some advices or something like that. I don't own Keroro Gusou. This is the story about that a new member of Garuru Platoon, used to be an experiment of Kiruru Project, and adopted son of Garuru and Pururu! Truth will reveal soon!**

* * *

_**Ceroro, I want Mum and Dad, de arimasu!**_

_**Chapter 1: Shock in the Morning**_

* * *

It was a sunny day in Japan, and so as the sun shined on one small, Hinata family. But something they didn't expect has arrived…

Nastumi woke up and walked to the balcony, it was Sunday as she and Fuyuki were no need go to school, "Yawn…that was a good sleep, huh?" suddenly something has caught her eyes as she looked upon the sky.

A giant fireball fell towards to their house! "Wow!!!" she screamed.

_BOOM!!_

The mysterious fireball has landed on Giroro's camp, again, Giroro has survived and climbed out of his destroyed camp weakly. When everyone was out in the garden, and the haze has slowly faded, there was a shock, a spaceship!

"This must be one of that stupid frog's no good invasion plans!" Nastumi grunted her teeth and clenched her fist.

"Nei chan, calm yourself down. Maybe this is not one of Gusou's plans, _I think_." Fuyuki unsurely said.

Suddenly, the door of spaceship has opened, everybody stared it with their hearts beating faster and faster, and slowly a small figure came out. In a second, everyone was eye-widened, a young tadpole Keronian!?

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Garuru Platoon Arrived!

_Preview:_

_"HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN _**_THIS_**_???" she yelled as she pushed Keroro in front of the young Keron tadpole._

_"This kid is named Ceroro First Solider, a new member of Garuru Platoon. He is also used to be one the experiments of Kiruru Project." He simply explained._


	2. Garuru Platoon Arrived!

_**Ceroro, I want Mum and Dad, de arimasu!**_

_**Chapter 2: Garuru Platoon Arrived**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Keroro was on the way to home as he had finished his shopping of bought his favourite model, Gumpula.

"Yahoo, finally I have the latest version of Gumpula of this season! Kero, kero, kero, kero." While he was singing till he approached the Hinata's house gate. When he went through, a strength hand clawed his head and pulled him out of Peokepon's suit.

"Stupid frog!" from this angry tone, Keroro could recognize it as it was Nastumi.

"Na…Nastumi-dono?" Keroro whimper said as sweats fallen so fast.

* * *

_**The Living Room**_

"HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN **THIS**???" she yelled as she pushed Keroro in front of the young Keron tadpole.

"Kero!" although Keroro has no idea what was going on.

The Keron tadpole was light-blue colour, eyes were bugged, beautiful jade and as big as Tamama's. He was wearing an orange T-shirt as tried to cover its belly, and has a triangle that was upside down.

"Hi." It spoke as it was a boy, while he was drinking Cola.

"Uh…hi." Keroro replied.

On the other hand, Giroro with bandages covered all his body and shouted beside Kururu, "Who the heck this kid anyway? Is he from the Keron headquarter?" Kururu didn't reply instead kept typing his computer.

Suddenly, Nastumi clawed him again and pulled his face like a rubber, "IS THIS SOMEKIND OF YOUR INVASION OR WHAT!!!?" Nastumi scolded while pulling Keroro's rubbery face.

"Nei-chan, chill down!" Fuyuki urged his big sister by her side.

"Sergeant-san, hang on, I'll save you!" Tamama announced as he started to build up his Tamama-impact.

But Kururu has interjected their arguing before Tamam could blow out his Tamama-impact, "Found it."

As everyone has turned their sight into the yellow frog, "This kid is named Ceroro First Solider, a new member of Garuru Platoon. He is also used to be one the experiments of Kiruru Project, as a creature weapon." He simply explained.

"A creature weapon!?" Fuyuki exclaimed as he was excited in UMA mood.

"He's in which platoon!!?" Nastumi shouted.

"Garuru Platoon!?" Giroro was shocked as eye-widened.

_DING-DONG!_

The door bell rang and Fuyuki went to open it, "I'll get the door." He said.

"Thanks." replied Nastumi.

Suddenly, Ceroro's eyes have snapped as he was sort of sat still with eye-widened, like he has a foreseen. He then jumped off the couch and shouted, "That must be Mum and Dad!!" he ran towards to the entrance.

However, the others were confused of his actions as they followed him to the door where Fuyuki was standing. "Mom? Dad?" they spoke in unison.

* * *

_**The Entrance of Hinata House**_

When Fuyuki has opened the door, the doer was the one that he expected, "I'm coming…Oh hi! I knew it will be you guys!" he happily said.

In front of him was Garuru Platoon, one of the Rank A platoons in Keron Forces. Leader was Garuru (I don't remember the English name of their solider level. XD!), and there was Pururu, Taruru, Tororo, Zoruru and of course, their new team mates, Ceroro.

"It's been a while, isn't it?" Garuru spoke.

"Hi, Fuyuki!" Pururu greeted cheerfully.

"Would you like to…" suddenly Ceroro's shouted has cut in Fuyuki's speech.

"MOM! DAD!" he shouted as he hopped in the air.

"Mum? Dad?" Fuyuki was confused.

_BA KA!_

A giant medical weapon knocked Ceroro's head hardly, Fuyuki, even the rest f the platoon watched it with owed and sweat-dropped. Just then, Nastumi and the others have met him at the entrance.

"Fuyuki, are you okay?" Nastumi worriedly asked.

"Um…I'm fine."

Dororo and Koyuki suddenly appeared in a haze, they greeted to each other, and Dororo got shocked, "Brother Zoruru!" Zoruru was his little brother (A/N: I made up, I think they looked like brothers to me).

"Garuru!" Giroro was shocked by his brother's arrival.

"Taruru!" Tamam exclaimed.

Ceroro slowly got up and threw the weapons out of his body, and cried, "That was mean, Mom!!"

"MOM!!?"

"Yep!" Ceroro cartwheel and began introduced himself, "My name is Ceroro, son of Garuru and Pururu. A new member of Garuru Platoon and also a physic." The others got astounded by his words: _**Son of Garuru and Pururu!?**_

"Just when did they get married?" Nastumi asked herself.

Giroro's face was in red and he clenched his big brother's belt as he demanded him to ask, "Since when did it happen? Did Pops know about this?" he madly shook Garuru's body.

However, Garuru felt dizzy by his little brother's furious shaking. "Gir…Giroro…jus….just calm down…" he stammered said. And so as the others were going to demand asked the two Keron of their questions.

Then, Mora, who was in the screen appeared and said innocently, "Is this called 'Shocked in a Sudden shock'?"

While the others were exciting about the relationship of their fellow friends, they didn't see Keroro was really, really heartbroken and hid himself in a corner of the garden as he was in trauma switch-on, liked Dororo.

"Ah, I think we should stop. Gusou seems like cannot burry this pressure anymore." Fuyuki requested as they all stared at the green frog.

"A heartbroken from a stupid frog." Nastumi said with sweat-dropped.

"We better talk inside." Koyuki suggested and they nodded in agree. Fuyuki and Nastumi helped Keroro up by carrying him and walked inside the house.

"Ceroro, don't you ever scare us like that again!" Garuru scolded.

Ceroro then got frightened by his angry tone as he ran behind Pururu's back for a shield, Pururu crossed her arms and scolded her captain back, "Garuru captain! That is not a way of treating a child." She stated.

"…Fine." He began blushed and so did Pururu. They would have a lot of explanations to tell.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Conjured Memories!

_Preview:_

_"Are you sure that we should tell them?" Pururu asked again._

_"I think they have the rights to know about it." Garuru replied._

_"I'm not just a weapon, I've also have mind and feelings!" Ceroro cried._


	3. Conjured Memories!

Sorry for taking so long, guys. But I'll assure you, this is pretty long and hope you'll enjoy! (*V*)

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Conjured Memories**_

* * *

_**Living Room**_

After a short lullaby singing to Ceroro, he has finally fallen asleep, Pururu then spoke, "I'm so sorry for causing so many trouble." she apologized.

"Oh, not at all. He's adorable anyway." Natsumi commented. And Tamama started to get jealous about that.

"…But how can you be this creature's _parents_?" Giroro talked about the subject.

Then, the Garuru Platoon has exchanged their looks to each other, "Do you think they should know?" Pururu asked to her captain.

"Since they have seen him, they have the rights to know." Garuru calmly replied.

"I understand." She nodded, "Ceroro is a creature-weapon as used to be an original Kiruru experiment, and you know that." She said as she caressed Ceroro's forehead gently.

The Keroro Platoon and the Peokepon nodded as a responded, then she went on, "From the first moment he had been created, his data was no emotion but a cold blood weapon, he killed and slashed thousands of enemies of our foes, he was also participated a countless wars. Until one day…" she changed into sad tone.

They have paid more attention as they leaned closer to hear, "It was the last war he had ever been in. When we had almost the victory, the commander ordered him to kill the rest of the survivors. Just when he held up his deadly scythe, then something had caught into his cold eyes, a group of youth and elder hugged to each other so tightly that Ceroro felt something new…his heart beating. For the first time, he never felt his heart beating so fast and felt warm within it. At last, he refused the order." The whole area started to changed emotion.

She continued, "The top-commander was think that he was a pathetic to see a weapon showed mercy and mind, and so we appeared before he wanted to destroy him. He had an idea when he saw us, and so he came up an idea. By sending him into our platoon in order to nurture him into a true soldier and the real weapon." She finished and soon the whole platoon began to conjure the first week that Ceroro stayed with them.

* * *

_**--Flashback--**_

"CERORO!!!" roared from the Garuru Platoon spaceship as it has echoed the universe.

First Lieutenant Garuru, Private First Class Taruru, Lance Corporal Zoruru and Recruit Tororo all rushed into the main chamber where Chief Medic Pururu was there, too. Although, Pururu seemed was the only who didn't know the situation was.

"Captain, guys, what happened? And this is the main chamber, so please be quiet." she solemnly said.

"Chief Medic Pururu." Garuru greeted.

"Are you guys come here for my large syringes?" she excitedly asked.

"NO!!" the four members quickly snapped and replied as Taruru, Zoruru and Tororo ran behind Garuru.

"We're not here for your stupid unnecessary medic!" Garuru commanded.

But one thing he has misunderstood, that no one, _**ever**_, would call her medical tools was stupid or unnecessary! Without a warning, Pururu has slapped his face hard, although, she was a special person in the platoon, she somehow has her rights to scold or even taken her attitude as a captain.

"Ouch! Why me?" Garuru shouted back, she humped.

Then, Pururu gently placed a crossed bandage on his face, "To not to waste my medic." She replied with a smile, which made Garuru blushed secretly.

"By the way, what in e rush you look for Ceroro?" she then asked.

"You are not going to believe this." Garuru said with a little anger within it.

"Try me."

"He broke my own personal gun!!" Garuru said as he showed her the iron pieces of the gun.

"He destroyed my training equipment!" Taruru shouted with a tear drop in the corner of his eye.

"He messed up my computer dark invade system! And ate all my food!!" Tororo complained.

"He…watched…my dairy…" Zoruru un-clearly said but they could hear it. But the rest stared at him blankly as couldn't believe or expect that he has a dairy.

Pururu snapped, "Anyway, I don't see him whole time. He's probably in somewhere else. Now, if you excuse me, I have something to do." She suggested and left the chamber.

When Pururu was out of their sight, Tororo's computer was ringing, "Pupupupu...Captain, I have found him, and he's in…Pururu's room." He reported.

"I knew it!!" Garuru roared as he soared towards to Pururu's room.

The rest members saw it in awestruck and there was a minute of silence, "Do you think it's okay?" Taruru broke the silence.

"Who cares?" Tororo snorted.

* * *

_**Pururu's Room**_

The automatic door opened itself for the Chief Medic came in, Pururu then caught a glimpse in her eyes, but not surprised her. "I knew you would come." She calmly said.

It was Ceroro who was drawing a picture on her personal bed, and bounced repeated when she came, "Pururu! Pururu! Come here, quick!!" he urged like a child. Ceroro trusted Pururu than any members of Garuru Platoon, she seemed like…like a mother to him.

Pururu smiled as she slowly approached the little tadpole, Ceroro sat onto her lap and showed his picture, "Awww, that's so cute…Hm?" something has caught in Pururu's eyes.

The picture appeared that that was only a little blue-green tadpole was standing at the middle, with nothing except the clouds and a background of playground.

"Is that you, Ceroro? Why are you alone?" Pururu gently asked.

At first, Ceroro was silent, but a few seconds later he spoke, "…Because I don't have Mommy and Daddy." He answered.

Pururu then feel so sad and pity for him, after all, she secretly took care of him as her so…

"CERORO!! YOU GET YOUR LEGS MARTCH IN FRONT OF ME, RIGHT INTINST!!!!" roared Garuru from the entrance of Pururu's room, his roar wasn't only echoed the whole room, but also stunned their eardrums as it also broken.

"Ca…Captain Garuru?" Pururu stammered.

"No, I don't want to, I hate you!!" Ceroro cried as he hid himself behind Pururu's back.

"You spoiled brat!" Garuru murmured as he ran and caught Ceroro's leg, "Got you." said with victorious in his tone.

"Capain!" Pururu shouted.

'_Stupid Military planet, stupid platoon.' _Ceroro thought with grumble.

"Back to your place, Medic Chief Pururu. This weapon here is cause nothing but troubles." Garuru said, and Ceroro blanked invisibility.

"That's not true! He is more than just a weapon!" Pururu stated.

"Then give me proves!" Garuru stared at her, with one eye, "Weapon suppose to be emotionless, and give his enemies with no mercy, and heartless and cruel! He doesn't have feelings of hearts!" he said firmly.

Finally, Ceroro had had enough as his hands trembling, "ENOUGH!!!" he shouted as he swung himself off Garuru's claws. "I HAVE EMOTION, I HAVE FEELINGS AND I HAVE A HEART, TOO, EVEN TOUGH I'M JUST A WEAPON!! I WANT PARENTS LIKE THE OTHER KERON KIDS HAVE!!" he yelled as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Ceroro…" Garuru whispered.

Slowly, Ceroro has snapped of what he had said, "So..Sorry, Captain…I...I…I'm so sorry." he stammered but stopped talking by his captain's soft and warm embrace. He eye-widened and wanted to slap himself if he was dreaming, was the Captain hugged him?

Pururu couldn't believe her eyes, but the fact was in front of her, Garuru didn't show or hug anyone except his little brother when he was little. Then Garuru said his feelings out, "No, Ceroro, I'm the one who supposes to say sorry. I never heard your true feeling and I'm really sorry. From now on, if you need someone to speak out, you can find me anytime. And I could be a responsible father if you want to." He said.

"Captain…" Ceroro murmured.

"Call me 'Dad', is that what you wanted?" he asked.

"Da...Dad…DAD!!" the tadpole cried as he jumped into his chest and cried his tears out.

Pururu then leaned out her handkerchief, "Alright, there, there, Ceroro. You're a boy and solider, so don't cry now." She gently said as she used it to wipe his tears.

"Mm, Yes, Sir and Madam!!" he joyfully nodded firmly and saluted at them.

The two sighed of relief, and then they didn't know what's next that Ceroro was going to say, "Pururu, then you'll be my mother." He said directly.

"Wha…What!!?" she blushed asked.

"Ceroro, what is that suppose to mean?" Garuru asked with anger in his tone.

"What's wrong, I can see and sense from both of your hearts, you two likes each other, or should I say, _love_?" Ceroro snickering.

"NO!!" they shouted in unison as they gave him a fist upon his head, a big bump grew on his head.

"But, Dad, do you love Pururu, don't you?" Ceroro asked as he was caressing his head.

Pururu was amusing of it as Ceroro was right, she and he were both secretly like each other but they didn't know, "Of course not! She's a Medic Chief and many comrades from the Headquarters are chasing on her, how can I possibly…" The female solider had heard enough as she was heartbroken as she was trying to fight back her tears, but then she heard, "_**Yes**_." That was all se wished and heard of him.

Tears have rolled down her cheeks, "Captain…" she was touchily said, and Garuru turned his blushed face away from her.

Ceroro smiled and then he turned at Pururu, "Then what about you? Do you love Dad?" he asked her with innocent in his tone.

"No!" that had snapped Garuru to face her, "Of course not, we're in different place and not to mention if we can go through with….Yes." she finally admitted.

The two has shared an eye contact, and they eyed for same thought, but it didn't last forever as Ceroro interrupted, "So, is that a 'yes'?" he asked.

"Huh? Abut what?" she confusedly asked.

"Can you be my Mom? Please, Pururu, please." He pleaded.

Pururu couldn't resist the cur and watery eye attack of him and the feeling on her first crush, finally she said, "Fine." She sighed of defeat.

In a second, Ceroro ran at the centre of the room, which confused the two _not-married couple_. And then he shouted above him, "I TOLD YOU THEY ARE LIKING TO EACH OTHER!! YOU LOSE!!"

"Huh!?" the two said in unison.

Suddenly, the rest of the platoon came out from the ceiling, except Tororo, he came out from the ground. Each of them had something in their hands.

"Fine, fine, fine, here, football from Peokepon." Taruru said as he threw the football to Ceroro.

"Ke…Keron…Ca…Candy." Zoruru said.

"Tch, NDSL." Tororo grumbled.

While they were chatting, they slowly noticed the anxious aura behind them, "You…made a bet on _**US**_!!?"

The four comrades were shocked and frightened, especially Zoruru, he could sense the strong dark aura within them, not to mention that it would be a powerful weapon if they were in a war. Soon, the two _couples_ had summoned their army suit and each of their eyes was look like cute or innocent, but deep down, they were true horrid.

"Oh snap! Captain Garuru and Pururu are going to kill us!!" Taruru declared as he ran in soar.

Tororo rode his flying bicycle-ship, whatever that was, catching up with Taruru, including Ceroro. And as for Zoruru, he just step aside and watched the show.

However, Ceroro wasn't frightening, in fact, he had never been felt so happy, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!! MOM AND DAD ARE ON FIRE!!" he cried with glee.

Garuru and Pururu chased on them with their armour on, as Garuru's long-shot gun and Pururu's large syringes, they attacked the trio as the whole area was on fire! But for Ceroro, that was the best thing happened in his life.

_**--End of Flashback--**_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Night at Hinata House

Preview:

_"Are you sure he's okay?" Pururu worriedly asked._

_"Nah, no worry, he's been through more than this. Once I'll teach him a lesson..." Nastumi replied with her snickering._


	4. Night at Hinata's House

**I'M BAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKK! I know that there maybe some of yous guys may have forgotten about me, but I want to tell you that I'M SORRY! So here you go! Part 4!**

**

* * *

**

**Ceroro, I want Mom and Dad de arimesu!**

**_Chapter 4_**

_**Night at Hinata House**_

_**

* * *

**_

"And that's how we become his 'parents'." Pururu finished, while Garuru gently patted his 'son' head in his slumber.

After hearing this, everyone was in tears, even Kururu has a slight sadness beneath his glasses.

"And to answer your question, Giroro. Pops has already known this and he is okay with this." Garuru replied to his little brother. Giroro said nothing but lowered his head and eyed at Ceroro who was sleeping peacefully in his brother's laps.

He had never seen this side of his old brother before, well of course when he was young as a tadpole, but rarely to anyone. Perhaps Pururu and Ceroro were meant special as he was to him.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to leave?" Natsumi started.

"Well, yes and no. Since Ceroro ran to Pekopon, we had already sent two days absent report to the commander, just in case." Garuru said.

"Hopefully you won't mind if we could crash your place." Pururu asked, sheepishly.

On the other hand, Keroro was completely understand the situation that Garuru and Pururu having, just because they were forced or willingly to be Ceroro's adopted parents, that didn't mean they really liked each other, or did they?

"Um..., if you don't mind I'm asking, Pururu-san?" Keroro asked, "Do you and Garuru are...um...a-no... like each other? I mean like-like de arimasu." Then he saw the blush on the two kerons' cheeks, apparently that had replied Keroro's answer. Garuru could show his emotion when he wasn't in work.

That gave him a mental crush as he cried in the corner, like Dororo had when his trauma's twitch on.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Pururu worriedly asked.

"Nah, no worry, he's been through more than this. Once I'll teach him a lesson..." Nastumi replied with her snickering.

"Okay..." Pururu said with sweat-dropping.

"I'm home!" A voice came from the entrance of the house, and there was no one else but Aki Hinata. When she came into the living room, she was surprised that there was a crowd in one small place. "Oh, what's with the crowd?"

When she saw Ceroro beside Garuru, her eyes were lit, "OH! Aren't you adorable! You're such a cute thing!" she said as she hugged the little Keron tightly as he could almost hardly breathe.

"Uh...Mom, you're suffocating him!" Fuyuki tried to warn his mother.

"Awww, I can't help with this adorable around." Aki replied with a pouted face.

Mora kneeled before her uncle, and started to comfort him, "Don't be sad, oji-sama, Mora will always be here by your side." then she gave him one of her famous smiles as it warmed Keroro's heart.

Keroro let a tear fell on his cheeks and threw himself into Mora's warm embrace, 'Mora-dono!"

Tamama, on the other hand, was not pleased at these two events. Besides Mora, Ceroro was his next target in his enemy list. As his jealously grew, he growled, "Grrrr, he is so much cuter than me! I can't accept this!"

Accidentally, Tamama released his Tamama-blast at Ceroro. Everyone wanted to stop it but they couldn't, not even Taruru. However, Ceroro remained calm as he rose up one finger and when he approached the Tamama-blast, he stopped it and reflected it back on Tamama, which sent the black Keron into the sky.

Ceroro laughed in Aki's arms, "That was fun! Do that again!" although he wasn't aware of it, that everyone was staring at him in awestricken, except the Garuru platoon for they had already known what Ceroro was capable of.

"Now I understand why he's called a "weapon lifeform"..." Dororo said with impressive in his tone.

"Ceroro, how many time we have told you about the power you had?" Pururu scolded.

"They are not toys unless it is necessary." Ceroro said with a pout.

"No, I think that was totally necessary!" Giroro muttered, with sweat-dropping.

After repeating the story to Aki, she enthusiastically let them stay. "Well, I couldn't say to this, now could I?" she said with a smile.

"We are very grateful for your invitation." Garuru replied with a slight bow.

"Why, isn't he a catch or what?" Aki said to Pururu, insulating her as she blushed madly.

While during the conversation, they didn't realized that it was nearly evening, Natsumi was first to speak, "Oh my, it's evening already! The dinner's gonna be late a little while." since there were too many to serve.

"Let me help you." Pururu insisted.

"Me too." Koyuki added.

"I guess more help would be make things progress much more smoother." Garuru volunteered.

Giroro was surprised, "Oh! You help to cook? I haven't tasted your cook in years, this should be good."

"Wait until you try it, Giroro."

"Yea, mom and dad's cook are the best!" Ceroro cheerfully said in Aki's arms.

After a several hours, the supper was done and everyone was in their usual seat, except they had to put more chairs for their guests. Since Garuru wasn't on his duty as a captain of his platoon and work for the Headquarter, he came as a normal Keron just to visit his friends and brother, everything was warm like a crowed family, only an unusual one.

"Hey, after the dinner, we could have watched the meteor shower, what do you say?" Keroro suggested.

"There's going to have a meteor shower tonight? I didn't know that." Aki asked.

"You Pekopoens can't detect these meter, only other space species can. Lucky you. Kuku..." Kururu replied, more like mocking.

"Man, you have to be that irritating, aren't you?" Giroro complained.

"Well, if this attitude could piss you off, I'd say it's spot off. Pupupu..." Tororo snickered, everyone was sweat-dropping.

While they were focusing on the yellow and orange freaking-weird-genius Kerons, they didn't notice the little lifeform tadpole was eating his food harshly, and nip-picking his food.

"Ceroro, you have to eat fish!" Pururu urged her 'son'.

"Nugh!" Ceroro childishly pouted. "They're so yucky!"

"Oh come on! Their taste aren't that horrible. If you don't eat it, you won't be as strong as daddy is." Pururu encouraged him with a grin. "Or, you would prefer having my special vitamin shot."

With that small 'encourage', Ceroro complied and ate his fish. Then Garuru secretly gave Ceroro his meatball, which was Ceroro's favourite. Pururu tried not to notice it, Garuru gave Ceroro a wink and the little tadpole giggled and gave him a slight nod. He smiled back and went on eating his food.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_**Sorry again, this maybe short, but I'll update ASAP!**


End file.
